Class Rep
The Class Rep is an unnamed boy who is a student of Suiran Academy. c37 Bio Class Rep is described as an earnest and diligent boy c115. Although he sometimes act in an effeminate manner, he is still a gentleman. Everybody feels like he was born to be a class representative, as such, they call him Class Rep. c44 He was in Kisshouin Reika’s class during his 5th and 6th grade in primary school. c37c70 He was the Class Representative both years, with Honda Miharu as his Vice Representative in 5th grade and with Reika as his Vice Representative in 6th grade. c70 He was in the same class as Kaburagi Masaya in his 2nd year of middle school c62 and was the leader of the boys in the summer camp.c60 He was in class 5 in his 3rd year. c70 He likes mountain climbing, mentioning the nature, the clean air, and the feeling of accomplishment for reaching the summit when asked about it. c44 He also likes hanging sparklers. c61 He is the president of the Literature Club. c154 Relationships Honda Miharu Class Rep has a crush on fellow classmate Honda Miharu. c41 They were the class representatives during their 5th grade of primary shool. He ended up liking here when Miharu bandaged his injured finger for him when he accidentally cut it. He thought he’d get to be class representatives with Miharu during 6th grade too, but got depressed when it was somebody else. c41 Class Rep wrote a poem for Miharu and showcased it during the school festival in his 2nd year in middle school. On a light blue postcard with a drawing of the sea were the words:c62 “My ashen grey world was painted with vivid colours. I see. So I’ve fallen in love.” He said that he was influenced by Shimazaki Touson in writing the poem, however, he still has no courage to confess to Miharu. c63 Apparently, he also tried composing love songs. c86 Miharu is oblivious to Class Rep’s feelings for her. Unknown to him, Miharu and her friend Nonose Maho sometimes pairs him up with Reika. Miharu fondly calls him the Imperial Chamberlain c99 when her shipping glasses are on. Kisshouin Reika Class Rep became friends with Reika friends after she was elected as his Vice Representative during their 6th grade. He confessed to her about his love for Miharu, and asked Reika for her cooperation for him to be able to know Miharu more. c41 Later on, Reika becomes Class Rep's love guru. Reika helped put a picture of Class Rep and Miharu together in the graduation album. c41 He also helped him get Miharu’s entry on his signature book. c41 Reika helped Class Rep to give chocolates to Miharu for Valentines Day in middle school, although Miharu doesn’t know it was from him. Reika also recommended the "gap moe strategy" to him. During one of their love consultation sessions, Mizusaki Arima thought Reika was bullying Class Rep, however, Class Rep defended her. He told Arima that “She Reika really does give me good advice. She even told me about this great shrine for matchmaking.” Reika introduced Iwamuro Takashi to Class Rep. She also inducted Class Rep as a member of the Maidens' Society, unbeknownst to him. Iwamuro Takashi Takashi and Class Rep met through Kisshouin Reika. Both are effeminate male friends of Reika and she introduced them to each other. Takashi and Class Rep have long since become close friends. Takashi and Class Rep are also comrades in love. Their crushes Maho and Miharu are both friends, so they sometimes have group dates together. They also learn about the intricacies of love relationships from the same master, Reika. The two of them are the only members of the Maidens' Society. Category:Characters